The Activity Forty Six Reaction
by SergeantFuzzyBoots
Summary: Penny and Amy get into mischief during a girls night in 4B. Bestie Week Day 6: Girls Night.


**Bestie Week Day Six: Girls Night. Hope you guys enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"So," Amy said. "Long story short, that's why you should never give a rhesus monkey chewing gum." She nodded her head at Penny very seriously before taking a sip of wine. The blonde was left to simply stare. She supposed she should be used to hearing about crazy shenanigans when Amy and Bernadette talked about work, but clearly she still had progress to make.

Failing to take notice of Penny's shock, the neurobiologist turned to her right where Bernadette lay seated on the other side of Penny's couch – or rather, she _had _been sitting, now, however, her head was leaning against the arm rest, eyes closed and body limp as she slept. Both conscious women blinked in surprise at the sight.

"Huh," Penny said. "Guess we don't need to ask her how her day at work was."

"Forget that!" Amy cried, suddenly alight with eagerness, her eyes shining behind her glasses. "This is perfect!"

"Okay," the Nebraskan said, taking a large gulp of her wine to prepare herself before continuing. "I'm gonna take a big risk here and ask why?"

"Slumber party activity forty-six!" Amy explained. "Pranking whomever falls asleep first." When Penny gave no response other than to slightly raise an eyebrow, the neurobiologist hurriedly continued. "I've always wanted to try it out during our sleepovers in the past, but always ended up falling asleep first. And, unfortunately neither of you took the opportunity to prank me."

"Oh ..." Penny said, frowning. "Um, well ... sorry about that. I guess. But, hey," she continued as Amy whipped out her phone and began swiping away at it. "This isn't a slumber party; we're just having a girls night. Does it really count?"

The sad look Amy gave her bestie was far too much for Penny – it was like trying to break up with Leonard that one time. "Okay, okay! What did you have in mind?"

The neurobiologist's drooped posture rose in a flash, excited eyes back on her phone screen. "There are a number of options," she said, beginning to flick through them with her finger. "Ooh! We could place her hand in a dish of cold water so she wets herself!"

"Yeah, I'm really not looking to clean pee up off my couch; keep looking."

"Hmm," Amy said. "There's writing naughty words on her face, putting shaving cream in her hand and then tickling her face so she'll touch it ..."

Penny snorted. "Ha, I used to love that one! My sister and I used to do it to our brother all the time. Although one time we discovered that he'd filled an entire can of shaving cream with meth, so ... wasn't exactly a great thing for his recovery, but still."

"Personally, I'm finding myself rather partial to the dirty words ones," Amy said. "So which one should we choose?"

The two women frowned in thought for a moment before each getting large grins on their faces.

* * *

"And _that_ is how I got chewing gum in my hair," Sheldon finished indignantly as he and Leonard climbed the apartment stairs. He shook his head grumpily. "Curse that woman's infernal importance in my life."

"Hmm," Leonard said thoughtfully. "I never would have guessed monkeys could blow bubbles – whoa!"

Both men were pushed to either side of the stairwell as their respective girlfriends charged past them, screaming and giggling as they went. They had disappeared around the corner in a flash, leaving the two physicists to stare at each other, breathing heavily and confused.

"... what the hell was that?" Leonard asked, a hand clutching at his chest.

"You can search me," Sheldon replied, staring down the stairs to where they'd lost sight of the girls. "But you'll only find a man with a rapidly drumming heart, and an agitated bladder."

"_I'm going to kill you two!"_

The boys received another shock to the system as Bernadette's shrill voice rang through the building, quickly followed by her tiny form, though it was hardly recognizable given the state it was in. The microbiologist's body and been completely wrapped in toilet paper, some of which was beginning to trail behind her as she ran. Her right hand and face were sporting thick clumps of shaving cream, while some rather inappropriate words had been scribbled on her face.

"Outta the way, jackasses!" Bernadette barked, thrusting past the two of them, Sheldon's chest getting swiped with a strand of toilet paper that was falling behind.

The minute she was gone, the theoretical physicist immediately returned to his ascent up the stairs.

"You're just walking away after _that_?" Leonard asked incredulously, hurrying to catch up.

"Yes," Sheldon replied, not stopping or turning back. "For if you were to search me now, you'd find a man whose bladder has been agitated to the point of no return."

Leonard stopped in his tracks and his roommate continued on. He'd wait a few minutes before following.

**Yet another instance of figuring out ways to include Bernadette in a bestie fic when she's certainly be in the scene; made for a fun one-shot. :)**


End file.
